Kaksi vahvaa kättä
by Pinviini
Summary: Krillin ja Gohan jakavat hetken arjestaan toisilleen.


**A/N** : _Selailin koneelta jotain vanhaa ja löysin tämän. Kaikessa lyhykäisyydessään se ei ole ehkä mikään masterpiece ja kritiikki varsinkin omia vanhoja töitä kohtaan on aina tavaton. Koin kuitenkin, että kokonaisuutena tää on aika solid!(ainakin verrattuna mun muihin ajatuspieruihin) Asetteluakaan en ole muuttanut, joten tällä mennään. Mulla ei oo betaa, joten yrittäkää kestää ja virheistä saa huomauttaa._  
 _Kiitos kun luit!_

Gohan tuijotti taivasta.

Vahvat kädet lepäsivät pään alla tyynynä. Ruoho oli vielä hieman kostea aamukasteesta.

Muutama pilvenhattara tanssi yläilmoissa tuulien orjina.

Hänen olonsa muuttui aina autuaan rauhalliseksi palatessaan tänne. Vaikka ennen vuolas joki olikin muuttunut vain pieneksi puroksi ja kerran niin mahtava omenapuu oli kuollut kannoilleen, silti vanhat hyvät muistot elivät vahvana. Nämä muistot, joissa muutoin vahva mieli roikkui henkensä edestä olivat Gohanin ainoa heikkous ja vahvuus. Verkkokalvoille piirtyvät kuvat mahtavista kalasaaliista ja hymyilevistä kasvoista. Korvat kuulivat naurun helinän vuosienkin jälkeen.

Rauhaton mieli lepäsi näissä lapsuuden muistoissa kuin pieni lapsi kehdossa.

Silmät kävivät laiskasti läpi taivaan maalausta kuin etsien sieltä jotain tiettyä kohtaa.

Lempeä kesätuuli puhalsi mustia hiussuortuvia kutittelemaan poskia ja suupieliä.

Silmäluomet alkoivat painaa ja mieli rahoittui hiljentyvään nauruun, johon ajatukset tuudittautuivat.

Tämä oli hänen lempipaikkansa koko maailmankaikkeudessa.

"Gohan? Miksi sinä täällä makoilet?"

Kysymys tappoi tuutulauluna soineen naurun ja ummistuneen silmät rävähtivät auki säikähtäen. Unesta utuinen katse tavoitti puhuttelijansa tummat silmät.

"Olet ajanut hiuksesi, Krillin", nuori mies tokaisi ohittaen epäkohteliaasti vieraansa kysymyksen.

Krillin naurahti käyden kämmenellään läpi päänahkansa kuin tarkistaakseen sen olevan yhä ehjä ja paikoillaan. "18 raivostui huomatessaan kutrieni kadonneen."

Krillinin naurahdus tarttui Gohaniin haukotuksen lailla. Hän nousi istumaan ja taputti nurmea vierellään.

"Olettaisin, että sen tähden olet uskaltautunut pois Kame-talolta?"

Kalju mies istahti nuoremman kehotuksesta nurmelle ja aukoi suutaan tietämättömänä kuinka vastata. Lopulta hän pääsi siihen lopputulokseen, ettei Gohan ollut kysynytkään mitään. Lähinnä kertonut, olettanut tai tiennyt. Krillin seurasi Gohanin katsetta taivaalle ja päätyi pälyilemään pilvenriekaleita, jotka rikkoivat taivaan syvän sinen.

"Sinustakin se näyttää hölmöltä?" Vanhempi kysyi lopulta rikkoen pitkään kestäneen hiljaisuuden.

Gohan katsahti hölmistyneenä vanhaa ystäväänsä kohti. "Kaljusiko?"

Krillin nolostui huomatessaan Gohanin huvittuneen ilmeen. Nuoremman huulille piirtynyt hymy toi hänelle mieleen edesmenneen ystävän. Ukkomieheltä kuultuna se oli hyvin outoa, mutta juuri tuo hymy oli hänen lempihymynsä koko maailmassa.

Unohtaen nolostuksensa hän vain nyökkäsi välittämättä poskiensa punoituksesta. Gohan katseli Krilliniä vakavoituen. Katse oli tuskaisen intensiivinen ja painostava. Krillin ehti jo huolestua jonkin olevan vialla mutta sai pian helpotuksensa, kun Gohanin kapeat huulet kääntyivät jälleen hymyyn.

"Se on hyvä. Tuo mieleen Z-taistelija-ajat", hän vastasi ja kaatui taas makoilemaan pehmeälle nurmelle.

Myös vanhempi heistä uskalsi yhtyä hymyyn ja lysähtää makaamaan valkoisista vaatteistaan huolimatta.

Jälleen kerran heidän keskustelunsa hukkui jonnekin ajatusten sekaan. Unen rajamaille häilyvänä nauhoitteena. Tuulen topakat puuskaisut soittivat ruohonkorsia.

Krillin tiesi kysymättäkin miksi Gohan oli tullut tänne. Sillä hän oli itsekin viettänyt täällä paljon aikaa, myös Gohanin kanssa. Hänkin muisti omenapuun ja kuihtuneen joen. Nuori mies oli tullut muistelemaan isäänsä, Gokua. Vaikka muut tuntuivat välillä varsinkin taisteluiden humussa unohtavan Gohanin olevan vain poika, Krillin ei koskaan unohtanut. Krillin ei ymmärtänyt ainoastaan tuon olevan nuori vaan muisti myös, kuinka Gohan katsoi isänsä kuolevan jo ollessaan viisi. Todisti, kuinka ilo karkasi tummista silmistä, kuinka oma opettajansa laukaisi kuolettavan iskun.

Krillin käänsi katseensa Gohaniin, joka ei vaikuttanut olevan läsnä. Vaikka tuon huulet olivat hymyssä ja taivaalla seikkaileva katse oli huolettoman oloinen, hän tiesi kuinka paljon surua ne pitivät sisällään.

Vaikka vanhempi tiesikin jo vallan hyvin, miksi tummatukkainen mies oli siellä hän kysyi silti uudestaan. Kysyi, koska halusi koettaa auttaa ystäväänsä.

Gohan sulki silmänsä ja hengähti syvään. Hän mietti pitkään vastaustaan ennen kuin puhui: "Tunnen hänet täällä parhaiten. Joskus kuulen hänet."

Krillin nousi istumaan kyynärvarsiensa varaan ja loi nuorempaan merkitsevän katseen.

"En nyt haluaisi olla töykeä, mutta mikset voi vain sanoa kaipaavasi häntä?"

Poika nousi istumaan, laski katseensa nurmen vihreään ja puhui uudestaan:

"Se olisi itsekästä, Krillin. Piccolo ja Goku eivät opettaneet minua sen tähden, että voisin itkeä heidän peräänsä kuin lapsi jollainen olin."

Kalju mies oudoksui noita sanoja ja äänensävyä, jolla ne valuivat kapeiden huulien välistä. Sanat tuntuivat tappaneen kaiken sen ilon ja rauhan, jota heidän olinpaikkansa vielä hetki sitten uhkui valtoimenaan.

"Minulla on äiti ja pikkuveli, jotka tarvitsevat miehen taloon ei toista lasta", Gohan jatkoi apeasti. Hän nyppi ruohoa puhuessaan.

Krillin ei tiennyt mitä vastata. Ehkä hän oli itse se, joka ei ymmärtänyt. Ymmärtänyt, että hänen edessään istui mies eikä vain poika, jonka ennen tunsi. Tai ehkä Cell ja Androidit olivat ottaneet paremman Gohanista sittenkin? Hän rapsutti takaraivoaan vaivaantuneena. Ei hän osaisi opastaa kuten Goku tai Piccolo. Krillin ei ollut viisas, vahva tai peloton. Järkähtämätön kuten taistelijan tulisi olla.

Rajunevat tuulenpuuskaukset raahasivat tummaa pilviverhoa mukanaan.

"Onko Goten kysynyt Gokusta?"

Gohan kurtisti kulmiaan ja nosti katseensa. Kädet lakkasivat nurmen sabotoimisen.

"Kyllä."

"Mitä sinä kerroit?" Krillin kysyi kohdaten nuoremman hämmentyneen katseen. Tummista silmistä heijastui takaisin vain sekaisia tunteita ja katkenneita aatoksia.

"Minä... Minä kerroin, että Goku on kuin enkeli", mustahiuksinen sanoi hiljaa.

"Millainen on enkeli, Gohan?"

"Goten kysyi samaa", Gohan vastasi hymyillen yhteensattumalle.

"Mitä sinä vastasit?" Krillin kysyi vastaten nuorukaisen hymyyn.

"Enkeli on joku, jonka seurassa tunnet itsesi onnelliseksi päivästä riippumatta. Hän on sellainen joka valaisee, mutta ei luo varjoa."

Krillin nauroi kuplivaa naurua: "Kuulostaa Gokulta, se on varma vaikka enkeli hän tuskin olisi. Toisinaan ajattelin, ettei hän vain tiennyt kuinka tehdä pahaa. Älä aseta itsellesi paineita."

Myös Gohan tunsi jään sisällään sulavan ja pelon mustan verhon palavan tuhkaksi. Vaikka hän ei täysin ymmärtänyt, mitä vanhempi oli tarkoittanut sanoillaan ne saivat hänet paremmalle tuulelle. Ne kuulostivat rohkaisevilta.

"Goku opetti minulle yhtä ja toista ilosta ja surusta. Nyt, kun hän on poissa minä voin jakaa tämän viisauden kanssasi, Gohan", Krillin sanoi laskien kämmenensä nuoren miehen polvelle, "minä olen tukenasi, ystäväni."

Sanojen mukana palasi se autuas tunnelma ja helisevä nauru tuli kummittelemaan korvakäytäviä.

Gohan laski kätensä Krillinin oman päälle ja puristi sitä. Kosketus tuntui mukavalta ja lämpimältä. Se oli lohdullinen ja kannustava.

"Kerrothan Gokulle terveisiä, kun pystyt?" kalju mies kysyi yllättäen.

"Tietysti."

"Kerro kuinka vahva sinusta on tullut. Hän pitäisi siitä", Krillin tokaisi vastaten käden puristukseen.

Tumma pilvimatto alkoi itkeä kylmää suihkua miesten päälle mutta silti he jäivät siihen aloilleen.

Tuohon hetkeen, paikkaan ja sen autuaaseen tunnelmaan he antoivat mieliensä tuudittautua. Ja vain edes siksi hetkeksi he unohtivat kaiken ikävän kunnioittaen Gokun muistoa tavalla, jolla tuo olisi halunnutkin itseään muisteltavan.

Märällä nurmella vahvat kädet tukivat toisiaan kainostelematta.


End file.
